Armageddon
by vampire1031
Summary: The seven seals that have kept the treaty between worlds have broken and only Jojo and the pack can save the world and seal it again with the help of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Jojox OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Armaggedon

The pack members begin to get nightmares of the sky turning a dark red color, and four people riding on horses of various colors. None of them knew what it meant but none of them could figure out where Mana, Koa, Aaron, and Siris. Off near somewhere though four people are talking sitting in a dark room.

"Famine there is a problem, the seven seals have been opened, the treaty between worlds have broken and now the end of the world will happen unless we can stop it"

"That was our purpose wasn't it War, our purpose, is to stop the end of the world from happening before its scheduled time"

"As always you are correct pestilence, but you know very well the dire consequences to bind the seven seals again right"

"Yes War, it will cost us our very lives. But it matters not for we have been alive for eons and eons, and we manage to stay young. Also I know that it will turn out just fine in the end"

"Death, are you sure you want to partake in this? I mean I am sure that we will be able to handle it without you brother"

"My loyalty lies with you guys, i spent milleniums with you guys i will spend my last waking hours riding for the last time with you guys"

Shamus begins to worry along with the younger pups about where their leaders could be. Controversy begins to stir. The pack begins to have doubt that the leaders even really cared for them because they just get up and leave without notice.

"No, you guys are wrong for thinking that, Mana them cared for us with their very lives, how many times have they putted their lives on the line for our safety?" Jojo asks

"Jojo is right, I mean Aaron fought for all of our well being, they put food on the table and they brought us as a family so they must have a good reason for leaving without words"

The pack then are lost for words when the sky begins to rain comets to the earth, several comets fall to the earth and crashes through the packs house. Jojo, Jonah, Justin and Nick all lead the pack members as well as carry the children outside to safety. The earth begins to rumble as families come running out of their homes and watch as their homes be swallowed by the earth as flames begin to shoot up from the cracks and the holes in the earth.

"What's going on Jojo?" Pam yells holding Shamus in her arms as lightning strikes several trees causing them to burst into flames.

"I dunno but if we want to survive we got to split up into groups, everyone has their cell so if you find safety message everyone and tell them your location" Jojo demands as Jonah, Nick, and Justin take parts of the pack and runs into seperate directions.

Pam and Vienna have the children with them, all of them Shamus who is now 10, Lewis who is 8, Michelle who is 6, and Candy who is 3 and a half.

"Mommy don't worry, I am here to help you, i will help you watch and protect my cousins, I will take my stand right now and just be like my dad" Shamus says putting on his gloves and making his hair like how his dad is. Shamus then spreads out his arms and lets out a howl.

Jojo has Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Damien with him. Just then the earth opened up below them and both Mike and Damien fell in but luckily Jojo grabbed both of them having them each hold onto his arm. Cody and Marcus stumble back falling down a hill from the shock but are slowly crawling their way back up.

"Jojo pull us up bro, come on you can do it" Mike says tears in his eyes.

"I...I can't i am not strong enough" Jojo says struggling as his tears mix with his sweat.

Just then Damien closes his eyes and lets go one hand. A single tear crawls down his cheek.

"Damien, what are you doing!" Jojo says his voice cracking as he begins to bawl his eyes out from what he knows what Damien is planning on doing.

"I died once, I don't mind dying again, thank you, to all of you guys for everything you did for us" Damien says as he lets go but Jojo grasps Damien by the hand and begins to pull both of them with all of his strength.

"Mana isn't here to help, but he is with me...in my heart, Mana wouldn't give up so I won't give up" Jojo then begins to yell as he begins to pull them up from the cliff but ends up struggling to even bring them up to the surface for safety. After a major struggle Jojo finally gets both Mike and Damien up to safety as Cody and Marcus finally makes their way to the top of the hill.

Justin finds a safe place for the pack to meet up and begins to text them on their phones his location. Forty minutes later all the pack meet up at someplace they thought for sure would be their safe zone, the hill that they would always escape to when they had trouble.

"Brothers, are you ready for this?"

"More than ever Pestilence"

"I am with you until the very end"

"We did very well raising them for our departure"

"THEN LET US RIDE ONE LAST TIME MY BROTHERS!"

Just then the four horsemen's horses raise onto their hind legs and lets out a echoing neigh. Their manes blowing in the air as they ride off towards the safe zone where the pack members are...

A/N I am pretty sure you guys know who the 4 horsemen are and do you think they will be able to stop the apocalypse from happening in time? Who knows...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The next generation

The riders of the horses come to the aid of the pack, but instead of wondering who the horsemen were, the pack already knew. Each ontop of there head was a crown with four points. and each of them had an iron mask covering their face.

"Koa, Mana, Siris, Aaron...You don't need to hide your faces from us" Jojo says.

"Just then the first rider removes his crown and mask to reveal Mana, but Mana was different his eyes were white and he had a red scar going down his left eye. and his hair was red down to his back "My name is War and this is my horse Pain i am the first rider and I will save this world of yours" Mana says.

"Come on you guys, let us see your real faces" Pam pleads with the leaders

The next too remove his crown and mask was Aaron, who also had white eyes and a long green bang covering his right eye as midnight black hair hung behind him

"My name is Famine, I am the second rider and this is my horse hunger, We have been around milleniums keeping this world safe from the apocalypse, and we plan to do so"

Koa is the next to take off his mask and crown he just has blue hair down to his shoulders,

"I am Pestilence, the third rider, my horse's name is suffering. I have vowed to protect this world with my brothers since the dawn of time"

Just then the last rider only removes his crown and he has long silver hair and two bangs that dangle infront of his face.

"My name is death, I am the last rider of the horsemen, I cannot remove this mask for it is my face. My horse's name is respira, We have raised you guys well for the oncoming battles ahead now it is time for us to save you guys one last time" Siris says.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" All the pack members ask in unison tears forming in their faces.

"The seven seals have been broken milleniums before they were meant to, so that means the truce between the worlds have been severed and its only up to us that can bond the seals together again." War says getting off his horse and walking over to Jojo placing his hand on his cheek.

"Mana, why is your hand so warm? I mean it feels like you are burning with a fever"

"This is who I really am Jojo" Mana says closing the distance between their faces slowly locking lips with the raven haired boy.

"Mana...Please I don't want to loose you guys again" Jojo says interlocking his fingers with Mana.

"Don't worry, If faith let's then we will be reunited again" War says wiping the tears from Jojo's eyes.

"If you will do us the honor, will you howl for us one last time while we bind the seals together again" Famine says as the other 2 horsemen get off their horses along with him.

The pack members not holding back the tears all begin to shout as the horsemen join hands. Their hair blowing behind them due to the tremendous wind pressure that is blowing around them.

"WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU LEADERS" Cyrus says tears pouring from his eyes.

"WE WILL BE PROTECT THE PACK JUST LIKE YOU GUYS DID, WE WILL RISE TO THE CHALLANGE OF KEEPING THE TITLE OF ALPHA WOLVES" Jonah, Justin, Nick, and Damien say in unison.

"I LOVE YOU MANA WITH ALL MY HEART" Jojo says tears streaming down his face.

Just then the pack begins to howl not once not twice, but they keep howling as they watch in plain view their once beloved leaders and pack members fade into four orbs as a purple portal opens up and you can see seven seals with ancient writings on top that are broken. The four horsemen as orbs then begin to fly into the portal and begin to circle the seals faster and faster until it looks like a multi colored ring surrounding the seals which causes the seals to come closer and closer until various colored threads come from the seals and combine to each other causing a symbol to appear in the middle of the seals. Just then the portal slowly begins to close as the orbs resume the form they once were as they all begin to wave goodbye to the pack.

"Farewell...our family" The horsemen say as the portal finally closes for good, the horses begin to sink below the earth as their ghastly neighs can be heard, finally everything begins to return to the way it was before the apocaylpse had started.

Jojo falls to his knees tears streaming down his face.

"I...will never find another person like Mana to love me for me ever again"

"What if you find a girlfriend?" Pam says trying to reassure Jojo.

"It wouldn't be the same, I want my Mana again, I WANT MY LION BACK!" Jojo begins to bawl his eyes out.

The new leaders then take the pack to their home and all sit down around the television watching, the news show no signs of the apocalypse even happening, Just then Pam, Vienna, Hoku, and Lehua all get severing pains in their stomach so they are all rushed to the hospital.

"Well this is odd" the doctor says

"What?" the pack members all say together.

"I don't know how you guys didnt know this but you four ladies are pregnant, all for of them boys. We should get you guys to the delivering room" the doctor says as the four women of the pack then lay in the delivering room each struggling during the birthing process

After hours of labor four baby boys are laying in their mothers arm's. one of them has purple fur, another aqua fur, another one just has complete black fur, and the last one has white fur.

A/N that is the end of this story, what do you guys think of this twist, do you guys know who the new babies are? also i am open to names for naming them. any suggestions?


End file.
